Mi carrito
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT-Jacob tiene un carro del 69 y Nessie necesita que alguien la lleve. Ahí se puede hacer lo que no se debe. Lemmon. Nessie/Jake. Regalo para Kokoro Black.


**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción "Mi carrito" de Los Cadillac. Nessie y Jake son de Meyer, pero sólo por hoy de mi amiga Kokoro ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Summary: **Jacob tiene un carro del 69 y Nessie necesita que alguien la lleve. Ahí se puede hacer lo que no se debe. Lemmon. Nessie/Jake. Regalo para Kokoro Black.

¡es tu cumpleaños amiga, y te amo! Feliz día ^^

* * *

**Mi carrito**

El rugido del motor, los asientos recién tapizados. Aspiré el olor de la gasolina de mi auto del 69. Sin poderme creer que por fin lo había reconstruido, que por fin pueda dar una vuelta con él. Una parte de mí, parecía estar llena. Esa parte de cada hombre que ama los autos y el resonar de un motor. Pero otra parte de mí, estaba totalmente vacía. Esa parte sensible que a veces tratamos de ocultar, y que cuando sentimos que sale a flote, la tratamos de disimular yéndonos con los amigos a tomar una buena dosis de cervezas y a admirar más de un trasero. Pero nada de eso me llenaba, había una sola mujer en este mundo que podía hacerme sentir mejor… y estaba al menos a mil millas de distancia.

Pisé el acelerador con toda potencia. Haciendo el auto saltar un poco, tal vez no estaba hecho para tomar velocidad. Pero yo no sabía conducir sin pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador.

El auto avanzaba con cierto recelo, suponía que por más que se arregle, seguía siendo un auto del 69. Mis ojos se enfocaron en la carretera, y entonces, la vi. Me dije que me tenía que estar volviendo loco, que ella no podía estar allí, no estaba en Forks. Pero la estaba viendo, maldita sea, ¿cuántas mujeres tienen el cabello cobrizo y la piel pálida? Y más importante aún, ¿cuántas mujeres me pueden hacer volverme loco con sólo verla a los ojos?

Sonrío y levanto el pulgar pidiendo que alguien la lleve, miré por el retrovisor. Era el único en toda la carretera. ¿Sabría ella que era yo?

Disminuí la velocidad y bajé la ventanilla del lado derecho, donde ella esperaba con una pequeña maleta a su lado.

-¿Hacia dónde va? –pregunté en tono formal, comprobando que era Reneesme Carlie Cullen quien estaba allí.

-Hacia donde me quieras llevar –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Me estiré y abrí el seguro. Abrí la puerta y ella no tardó en entrar, dejando la maleta afuera. Ni siquiera se volvió a verla.

-Soy Reneesme –dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Jacob Black –dije con voz ronca. Con el deseo ardiéndome por dentro. –Entonces, ¿hacia dónde va?

-Ya te lo dije –se metió un dedo en la boca y lo bajó sensualmente por su cuello -¿o no sabe a dónde llevarme?

-A las estrellas –contesté con un gruñido. Le hice un gesto para que cerrara el seguro y ella lo entendió al momento. Trancó el seguro y se volvió a mirarme, agitando sus rulos y haciendo sus senos bailar dentro de su camisa a botones.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo en tono sensual –las estrellas parecen un buen lugar para volvernos a encontrar. –Se pasó al asiento de atrás –de la manera más sensual que podía haberlo hecho –Esta mujer no conocía los pantalones. Su falda se subió un poco, dejándome ver sus muslos, aquellos muslos que tanto extrañaba. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y me hizo un gesto para que me volteara.

Hice lo que sus ojos me pidieron, porque me es imposible negarme a ellos. Aferré mis manos al volante. Tratando así de calmar mi excitación, aunque sabía que no lo lograría. Volví a aspirar el olor a cuero recién tapizado. Ahora, combinado con su perfume.

Sus manos delicadas pasaron por detrás de mí y se posaron en mi pecho. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido, sólo de imaginármela, mordiendo su labio inferior. Paseó por mi cuello y finalmente comenzó a abrir los botones, uno a uno… llegando al final se le dificultaba, porque ya no le alcanzaban las manos. Solté el volante y apreté sus muñecas.

-Nessie –dije con voz gutural.

-Jake –dijo ella igual.

Subí mis manos de sus muñecas hasta sus codos, seguí subiendo, y cuando tuve sus hombros entre mis dedos, la apreté y no sé cómo la moví hasta sentarla sobre mí, sobre mi dureza, la cual se levantó mucho más al verla en su ropa interior. Tragué en seco. Tenía un sostén morado con encaje que hacía resaltar muy bien sus cualidades. Las pantaletas a juego. Era una diosa.

Se sonrojó al notar mi mirada oscurecida y volvió a su tarea de desabrochar los botones. Cuando terminó, sus manos tibias acariciaron mi pecho y tuve que deshacerme de la camisa por mí mismo. Por Dios, ya no podía esperar. Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y delicadamente la volví a pasar al asiento de atrás. Ella me hizo un puchero al que no pude responder con palabras sino sentándome junto a ella, en el único lugar donde quería estar.

-¿Sabías que me encontrarías? –susurré en su oreja.

-Hmmm, tal vez. Tal vez me hubiese ido con cualquiera que hubiese pasado –mi expresión no cambió y ella no pude aguantar más y soltó una risita de campanillas.

-Bien, pues vaya suertudo que fui –musité acariciando sus pechos. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi contacto.

-Debes de ser el hombre más suertudo de este mundo… -musitó y luego unió sus labios a los míos. Se movió volviendo a quedar sentada sobre mi miembro, con nuestras intimidades separadas sólo por la tela, sin dejar de besarme. Extrañaba tanto su cálido aliento, su roce, sus labios. Todo de ella. Se me había vuelto un infierno no tenerla cerca. La había extrañado tanto. Sus labios y los míos seguían sin separarse, nuestras lenguas parecían bailar un vals, estaban tan perfectamente sincronizadas.

-No quisiera manchar tu auto nuevo –dijo separándose de mis labios. Embriagándome con su aliento.

-_Aquí podemos hacer lo que no se debe_ –dije acariciando su espalda.

Nessie se sonrojó y se subió un poco dejando sus pechos a la altura de mi boca. Le di un pequeño beso en el medio de los dos y luego mis manos recorrieron su espalda hasta encontrar el broche del sostén. Lo solté y ella se arqueó hacia adelante, dejando el sostén caer. Ronroneé y ella volvió a acercar sus pechos a mi cara. Pasé mi lengua por uno y por el otro haciendo a Nessie gemir.

Mis manos se aferraron a su pequeña cintura y luego subieron para acariciar sus pechos con ellas. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cara, aprisionándola entre ellas, dejándome ver imágenes de nuestras veces anteriores. Tan vívidas que ya no estaba seguro de que siguiéramos en el auto y no en la bañera. Gruñí. En sus pensamientos estaba explícito que me quería dentro de ella. ¿Y qué?, yo me estaba muriendo por hacerla mía una vez más. Bajó sus manos por mi cuello, recorrió mi abdomen y se me quedó mirando al poner sus manos tímidamente en el botón de mi pantalón. ¿Cuántas veces me lo había quitado? ¿En verdad necesitaba una autorización?

Jugó un poco con él y luego lo abrió. Bajó el cierre y colocó sus manos en mis caderas, bajando sin esfuerzo toda la tela. Ahora ambos estábamos en ropa interior, y sinceramente, estaba sobrando y mucho. Nessie se bajó de mí, quedando agachada en el suelo. La miré extrañado. En serio la quería encima de mí. Retiró mi bóxer en un sólo y rápido movimiento, y soltó un gritito ahogado. Colocó sus manos en mis pantorrillas, y la pude escuchar con claridad en mi cabeza: _Acuéstate, _me indicó. Hice lo que me pedía, su cuerpo tembloroso volvió a subir al asiento –mejor dicho, a mí –me miró y mordió su labio inferior. Se inclinó sobre mí, y mis manos viajaron a sus pechos. Me miró con deseo, pasión, lujuria. Una de mis manos abandonó su seno, para poder dejarla completamente desnuda. Tal como la quería. Lancé sus pantaletas al piso del auto y no pude hacer otra cosa que contemplarla en su total y perfecta desnudez.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se bajó un poco, quedando justo sobre mi miembro. Soltó un largo suspiro y se sonrojó. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura, empujándola hacia abajo. Apenas entró. Sentí toda su humedad en mi miembro, que estaba más que feliz de tenerla de nuevo ahí. Ella se bajó un poco más, introduciéndose más a mí. Soltó un grito de placer, que estuvo acompañado de un gruñido directo desde mi pecho.

Comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre mí. Esto era el paraíso, pero no era justo, era yo el que estaba disfrutando de todo. Ella gritaba cada vez que entraba un poco más, parecía mentira que después de haber entrado y salido tantas veces, aún tuviera que hacerlo repetidas veces. Se inclinó para besarme y mis labios y mi lengua aprisionaron la suya. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, sintiendo cómo temblaba y vibraba sobre mi cuerpo. Era tan hermosa, cuando estaba así: sudando, gimiendo, gritando… y todo por mí.

Besé su cuello y en un movimiento rápido, me posicioné sobre ella. Dejándome tomar el control.

-Jake –apenas pudo musitar. Porque un grito de placer y dolor entremezclados fue lo siguiente al sentirme entrar lo que me faltaba en un rápido movimiento.

-Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado… ¿o es que me olvidaste? –pregunté regalándole una sonrisa.

-Creo que has crecido –musitó y levantó la mitad de su cuerpo para besarme en los labios. La sostuve para que nos pudiéramos besar por tiempo indefinido. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Arañándome. Haciéndome desearla más.

Separamos nuestros labios cuando necesitamos respirar. La volví a recostar sobre el cuero y comencé un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, me excitaba tanto verla sudar así.

Su risa de pronto inundó todo el auto.

Alcé una ceja y ella no dejo de reír, en ese momento, me sorprendió sentirla llegar para mí por segunda vez. Comenzó a reírse más… era mágico, había llegado para mí entre risas, eso jamás lo había visto.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa, hermosa? –susurré sobre su ombligo. La embestí una vez más aprovechando que estaba mucho más húmeda.

-Ah… Jake –dijo en otro grito de placer, y se vino una vez más. ¡Dos veces seguidas! Me estaba volviendo loco. –hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no? –dijo entre risas.

Separé mi vista de ella por primera vez y fue cuando vi todos los vidrios empañados. Debía de hacer mucho frío afuera, claro, era Forks. Y nosotros éramos una bomba de calor. La seguí embistiendo y continué besando su vientre.

-Supongo que aún nos podemos calentar más –dijo halando mi cabello, y por él me levantó dejándome caer sobre el asiento y se posicionó de nuevo sobre mí. Ya no la estaba penetrando. La vi con deseo y ella me sonrió y pestañeo seductoramente.

-Tranquilo lobo, no te me escapas –se inclinó y me besó en mi punto débil. Justo en la punta.

-Nessie –dije en un tono casi inaudible.

Me miró y siguió camino arriba, besando mi abdomen. Paseando sus manos, lamiendo mi sudor. Sin saber todas las imágenes y pensamientos que me estaba enviando.

De pronto, simplemente se dejó caer sobre mí. Dejando que la penetrara en un solo movimiento. Soltó otro grito y se vino inmediatamente, llegué con ella al clímax. Tal vez el mejor que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Me levanté, cuidando de no separarla de mi cuerpo, la sujeté para poderla seguir penetrando, sin importar qué movimiento hiciera. La aprisioné entre mi cuerpo y el vidrio empañado del auto. Poco a poco el empañamiento se fue quitando por el contacto con su cuerpo. Nessie no dejaba de gritar, lo hacía en mi oído, clavaba las uñas en mi espalda, me besaba.

-Te amo –gimió en mi oído.

-Eso es quedarse corto –dije sobre sus labios. Le di un pequeño beso y me empujó para quedar de nuevo acostados. Ella sobre mí.

-Muy cortos –dijo besando mi cuello.

Me deleité con el sonido de su corazón agitado, latiendo al mismo ritmo que el mío. Coloqué una de sus manos en mi pecho y la otra en el suyo. _Bum, bum, bum. _Al mismo ritmo, en el mismo segundo los dos bombeaban.

-Eso lo explica mejor –susurró.

-Sí, eres mi otra mitad Reneesme Carlie Cullen, eres la mujer que me hace despertarme cada mañana, la dueña de mis sonrisas y mis lágrimas, porque maldita sea, lloré mucho mientras no estuviste –ella sonrió y asintió, y con la mano que tenía en mi corazón me hizo ver que ella también –no te me vuelves a escapar, ¿te quedó claro? –Asintió de nuevo –porque eres eso. Eres todo para mí. Estoy imprimado. Imprimado hasta los huesos de ti* –y por cierto, –pasé las manos por detrás de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!

Nessie me miró extrañada.

-Son las doce –susurré –feliz cumpleaños.

-El tiempo vuela a tu lado Jake.

Nos dejamos caer sobre el asiento del auto, la acuné en mi pecho y ella me envió imágenes de nosotros: de ella pequeña montada en mi lomo. Nuestro primer beso. De cada uno de sus cumpleaños. De nuestra primera vez, que coincidía con su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Hasta el día de hoy. Su cumpleaños número veinticuatro.

-Será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

-Todos serán los mejores –le dije acariciando su espalda.

-Si estoy a tu lado… sé que así será.

* * *

**Para Kokoro:** *Imprimado hasta los huesos: es una frase tuya... Kokorito, como el oneshoot es para ti me pareció bien usarla, espero no te moleste ^^ te amo amiga y te deseo un super feliz cumpleaños, ya ves Jacob es tuyo así que puedes imaginarte que eres Nessie (como si ya no te lo hubieras imaginado, como si wow, también nessie cumple años xD)

**Para Todos:** Bueno, también lean que lo de imprimado hasta los huesos no me lo inventé yo XD y bueno, dejenme un review ^^ Q es mi lemmon mas lemmonoso en honor a la loba Alpha (K)


End file.
